Holy Britannian Empire (Astrom102)
The Holy Britannian Empire (also Known as the Britannian Empire and Britannia) is a Nation Born from the Defeated Remnants of the British Empire and is the World's Dominant Military Superpower that Ruler over One-Half of the World and One of the Large Empire Unions that Control Earth in the 21st Century. Geography Prior to the Invasion of Japan, Britannia Comprised the entire North and South America Continents as well as New Zealand and the Philippines. Cambodia appears to be a Part of the Empire in 2018 ATB. In 2010, Japan was Conquered in the 2nd Pacific War. In the Following Years, More Areas were Conquered such as the Middle Eastern Federation. After Lelouch's Death, the Empire had Begun to Reconquer Areas which were once in the United Federation of Nation's Jurisdiction. Various Conquests had Begun under the Current Empress' Reign. Areas An Area is a Nation or Group of Nations that has been Conquered by Britannia and made into a Colony. Each Area is Designated with a Number and its People are Referred to by that Number. There are at least 21 Areas, Numbered in Order of Conquest. The General Policy of Britannia is to let each Area Govern itself. After the Death of Lelouch, the Number of Areas Multiplied by a Dozen. More People were Enslaved by Britannia. The Empress had Decided to Govern the Areas herself to Prevent Uprisings. She had Generals and Viceroys Report on the Status of the Area and let her in on Major Discussions regarding the Area. Known Areas # United States-Disputed # Canada and Queen Elizabeth Islands # Mexico (and the Rest of Central America) # Greenland # Iceland # South America # Hawaii and Midway Atoll # Falkland Islands # New Zealand # Indochina-Disputed # Japan # Philippines # Cambodia # Papua New Guinea # Southern Pacific Islands # Korean Peninsula-Disputed # Indonesia-Disputed # Middle Eastern Federation # Unknown # Unknown # Unknown # Unknown # Unknown # Spain Numbers Just as each Sector is given a Number, the Natives of the Region are Referred to by the same Number. Hence, Japanese become "Elevens" and Natives of the Middle East, regardless of their Ethnic Group, become "Eighteens". Collectively, all Non-Britannians Living within the Empire are Referred to as "Numbers", which many Britannians try to Separate from. Many Non-Britannians find this very Offensive, and the Empire uses it as a Form of Cultural Separation. The term Numbers in itself is often used Derogatorily by Britannians. Major Cities The Capital of the Empire is the Imperial Capital of Pendragon, where Pendragon Palace is Situated. The Majority of the Ruling Family Reside in the District known as "Saint Darwin Street". The Empress Resides in "Britannia Palace", the Site of Empress Marianne vi Britannia's Assassination and Lelouch's Temporary Residence before his Death. Other Residences in the Capital Include: Belial Palace where Nunnally Resided in the Year between the 1st and 2nd Black Rebellions; Warrick Palace, the Home of Empress Gabriella la Britannia and Imperial Villa at Aries, the Initial Residence of the vi Britannia Family. There is also a Reference to Capricorn Villa. Considering the Existence of Aries and Capricorn Villas, there are other Villas named after Astrological Symbols. California Base is a Major Port used by the Britannian Pacific Fleet, situated in the Homeland. It served as the Departure Port of Nunnally's Aerial Escort to Area 11 upon her Assumption of Office as Viceroy of Area 11. Texas is a Part of Britannia and Dallas is the Location of Vogue, Schneizel's Personal Research Team. It appears that Alaska, Rhode Island, Tennessee and Virginia are in Existence. History Origins Britannia traces its Cultural Origins back to the Military Expedition of the British Isles by Julius Ceasar, Invades Britain twice in 55 and 54 B.C., Alwin I meets with Strong Resistance from the Local Tribes, who became the Founder of the Imperial Family. The Election of the King and the Repulsion of the Romans is the Starting Date of "Ascension Throne Britannia", the Universal Dating System in Code Geass. Early Modern Era During the Reign of Elizabeth I (1558-1603 A.T.B.), the Queen remained Unmarried, but Bore a Son, the Father of whom is Never Publicly Identified, though Candidates were Sir Robert Dudly, the 1st Earl of Leicester, Sir Robert Devereux, the 2nd Earl of Essex, and Sir Carl, the Duke of Britannia. Each of these Men would use this Knowledge to Garner Influence and Power in the Country. Elizabeth I's Son Ascended to the Throne as Henry IX upon the Death of his Mother in 1603. His Ascension was said to Mark the Beginning of the "Golden Age of the Tudor Dynasty". The Age of Revolution As the "Age of Revolution" reached its Peak, many Monarchies in Europe were Overthrown, but Henry X of England retained an Absolute Monarchy. The Greatest of these Revolutions at the Time was the French Revolution, which Eventually Produced the Rule of Napoleon Bonaparte. It was Napoleon who Orchestrated the Greatest Formative Event which Resulted in the Creation of the Holy Britannian Empire. A Decisive Victory at the Battle of Trafalgar Allowed Napoleon to Invade the British Isles and Occupy London. Napoleon's Invasion of the British Isles Advanced to the point that, in 1807, Queen Elizabeth III was Forced to Retreat to Edinburgh, where a Local Revolutionary Group Arrested her and Forced her to Abdicate the Throne, Ending the Monarchy over the British Isles. This Event came to be Known as the "Humiliation of Edinburgh". However, Sir Ricardo von Britannia, Duke of Britannia, and his Friend and Subordinate Sir Richard Hector, the Knight of One, Led a Retreat with Elizabeth III and the Remaining Loyalists in the British Isles to the North American Colonies, Establishing a Capital on the East Coast. In 1813, Elizabeth III Died Childless, Nominating Ricardo von Britannia as her Successor. Development and Expansion By the End of the Napoleonic Wars, the "Britannians" were Essentially the Defeated Remains of the Absolutist Aristocracy of the British Isles who had Retreated to their Colonial Holdings in North America following the Loss of their Homeland. Their Humiliating Defeat and Exile only Embittered the Britannians. After being Pushed to the Edge of Oblivion, the Britannians now saw International Politics as a Fight for Survival, and Rapidly Rebuilt themselves into a World Power by Dominating the Rest of the Americas. Conquest of Japan In 2010 A.T.B., Britannia Invaded the Neutral Country of Japan due to it's Sakuradite Reserves. The War was Known as the 2nd Pacific War. Britannia Won the War due to Knightmare Frames that were Used in Combat. Another Reason for Britannia's Victory was the Murder of Genbu Kururugi, the Prime Minister of Japan, by his own Son, Suzaku. The Resulting Victory gave Britannia an Endless Supply of Sakuradite to Power these War Machines. Government Britannia appears to be an Absolute Monarchy, meaning the Royal Family holds most or All Administrative Power. Though, there is a Bicameral Legislature in Affect. The Upper House is the "House of Lords", which likely Represents the Interests of the Aristocrats, while the Lower House is the Senate, and the Senators may be Drawn from their State Legislatures. With the Aristocrats Dominating the House of Lords, the Senate Represents the Common People. The Emperor/Empress is the Absolute Head of State of Britannia, the Prime Minister serves the Head of Government. Schneizel, as Prime Minister, by default, holds all Administrative and Managerial aspects of Britannia; despite not being the Eldest Son, he has the Highest Office apart from the Emperor, although it is Unknown if he is in Charge of either the House of Lords or the Senate, or possibly Both. The Areas are under the Control of the Viceroys, who are either Part of the Aristocracy, Imperial Family, or the Military. Culture Although Descended from the Former British Empire, with English as its National Language and Direct Cultural Roots that still Exist in its Modern States, Britannia's Culture is both Unique and Diverse, Mirroring that of many Real-World Countries, especially that of America and other European Countries. Britannia Possesses Advanced Forms of Communication including Modern Cell Phones, Earpieces, the Internet and Television, and Information seems to Flow freely, despite Rigid Censorship and State Propaganda in News Broadcasts. Britannia is a Highly Capitalist and Consumerist Society. Corporations in Britannia wield Large Amounts of Power and Influence Military Main Article: Britannian Armed Forces The Britannian Military includes All Armed Forces of the Holy Britannian Empire. It is Believed to be one of the Largest, most Powerful and Technologically Advanced Militaries in the World. Calendar The Empire in the American Version uses A.T.B. or "Ascension Throne Britannia" calendar, also called the "Imperial Calendar", which is Dated to the Election of Alwin I. Category:Country Category:Factions